my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Vapour Fist
Vapour Fist is an earth stallion who lives in the kingdom of Obstang, one of the many kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. He is also the Jinchuriki of Five-Tails. Personality Vapour Fist seems to be a cunning pony, as he knew the villains would come for him and, because of that, abandoned the kingdom where he lived and was able to confuse them about his location. Skills As Seven-Tail's jinchūriki, Vapour Fist is granted a significant amount of energy and stamina from the beast. Due to being Five-Tails’ Jinchuriki, he is able to use the vapour nature, allowing him to simultaneously use fire and water-based energy to create steam. He uses it to amplify his physical attacks. He covered his body in a special armour with a furnace on his back that stores large amounts of steam which boils Vapour Fist's energy to the highest temperature. By regulating the amount and pressure of the steam, he can severely magnify his physical strength and the force behind his physical attacks. Description in the Saga Background At some point, Vapour Fist became the Jinchuriki of the Five-Tails. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Capture of Five-Tails", he fights with Grogar, who is able to defeat him and capture him. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, Vapour Fist has Five-Tails extracted from him, causing him to die after that. In "The War Begins", Vapour Fist, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that the General of Chaos had turned the reincarnated jinchuriki's eyes into the same as the dark ponies he used on his invasion to the Light Kingdom. In "Star Enters the Battle", Vapour Fist is seen with the other reincarnated jinchuriki under the control of the General of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki were sent into battle. With the enemy blinded by Silver Mist's spell, Vapour Fist attacks them directly alongside Gigi, where he clashed with Star. When his punch was blocked, he released steam from his armour and overwhelmed Star with his strength. However, when this initial assault failed, he, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. As Star tried to destroy the rod embedded in Black Granite's chest, Vapour Fist intercepted him with a steam-enhanced kick, sending him hurtling backwards. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after Hawthorn's recent transformation, Vapour Fist was then restrained by the latter's sealing spell. However, before the sealing's completion, he manages to escape by adopting his second phase form. Vapour Fist then assumed his full Five-Tails form and proceeded to gore the Eight-Tails. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", when the Five-Tails temporarily regained control of itself and tries to attack the General of Chaos, after Shining and Blue's intervention, the beast was restrained and forced to revert to Vapour Fist's second phase form. Regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchuriki, Vapour Fist then charged towards Star but was instead intercepted by Shining and Blue. Confronting the two unicorns, he took advantage of the Six-Tails' attack bearing down upon the pair, creating multiple energy arms in preparation to attack them. However, when these are quickly severed by Shining, the jinchūriki ready themselves for another attack. In "A Team of Two", as Son Goku was resealed into the Demonic Statue, Han was forced to re-enter his full tailed beast form, as the General of Chaos prepared to go all-out. attempting to remove the opposition's energy receivers in the ensuing blast, Star enters the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he met Vapour Fist along with the other jinchuriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, he told them how they had only happily gathered together after Son and Black Granite's disappearance, thanks to Star. With this, Vapour Fist introduced himself alongside his tailed beast, Kokuo. After Kokuo was resealed into the Demonic Statue, Vapour Fist and the other jinchuriki's unconscious bodies were collected by Hawthorn and held in Gyuki's tentacles. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, Vapour Fist and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and Vapour Fist's soul returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings